When the boys are away, the girls play!
by AmariaRaine
Summary: Bill is married to Fleur, Charlie is married to Aurora. The boys go out to celebrate with Percy at a bachelor party. Aurora stays with Fleur to keep her company. The men get bored and instead of spending the night at the local inn like they planned they go back home to find their wives sprawled out on the bed, talking dirty and passionately having fun.


"Come on babe." Charlie grumbled as he fastened his muggle watch around his wrist. "You're only going to stay with Fleur, no need to put on the sexiest thong you have."

Aurora comes out from the bathroom with nothing but a pair of red crotchless panties and a matching lace bra. Aurora was a dragon tamer just like Charlie, so she was fit and had well defined abs. Her long black hair was braided down and fell all the way down to the top of her hips. She was downright the sexiest woman he had ever seen. To this day he still has no clue how he managed to get her to marry him. "I'm just letting you know what will be waiting for you when you get home." Little did Charlie know, that lingerie wasn't for him.

Charlie smirked as he pulled his sexy wife of two years into his arms and started kissing her passionately. "We don't have time." He frowned as she ground down on his lap, pulling at his sexy red hair.

"Just getting you ready for the strip club." Aurora laughed as she stood from his lap. "Those girls will be all over a guy like you."

"You have nothing to worry about babe." Charlie bit his lip as Aurora slipped a thin sun dress over the sexy lingerie.

"I know." She winked as he stood beside her. Towering over her by a good 6 inches or more. "I want you to have a good time, let those girls run their dirty pussies all over you, have their breasts in your face." He raised his eyebrow and felt the tent begin to grow in his pants. He loved it when she talked dirty to him. "I want you all riled up for when you get home."

"Bill won't mind if we are a little late." Charlie laughed before picking up his wife kissing her and throwing her on the bed.

She swiftly jumped off again and smirked. "Bill won't, but Percy will be angry if his best mates, and closest brothers aren't at his Bachelor party on time." She teased with a wink.

"You little minx." Charlie hissed as Aurora slipped her black heals on.

They apparated to Shell Cottage moments later and were met at the door by Fleur. "Coom En. Charlie, Orora." She gave them each a kiss on the cheek as they entered her home.

Bill stood in the sitting room holding Victorie. He was wearing his close-fitting jeans, and a tight blue t-shirt that showed off all of his muscles. It turned Aurora on even more when she saw the way he played with his three-year-old daughter. Charlie noticed the lusty look his wife gave to his slim but sexy brother. And continued to notice when she studied his body from head to toe all while biting her lip. He quickly slid his arm around her waist before leaning down to whisper "Stop undressing my brother in your mind."

Aurora smirked up at her husband "I can't help it when I'm this horny, and he's all dressed up like that." She replied placing a brief kiss on his lips.

Bill set Victorie down and the little girl rushed over to Aurora and Charlie "Uncle Charlie, Aunt Rori."

"Hey stinker." Charlie rubbed the top of her head.

"Uncle Charlie, mommy just did my hair." The little girl complained. "Now she's going to have to brush it again before I go to grandma's."

Fleur and Aurora both looked at each other before sharing a smile. "I didn't know mom was going to watch Victorie tonight." Bill says to his wife

"Yeah. Fleur and I decided that we needed a little girl time to…" Aurora paused "Do girl things."

"Yez, and Molly vas so kind to vatch Victorie." Fleur agreed with a wicked smile.

"We're going to come home, and they will be cuddled up on the sofa in baggy pajama's watching those muggle soap operas." Bill joked Charlie agreed.

"Don't forget the empty containers of Ice cream, and chocolate everywhere." Charlie added.

"Add in some Chinese takeout and I'm totally in." Aurora laughed as she hugged the little girl standing by her legs.

"Me tu." Fleur laughed. "Greet, now I vant Chineez."

Charlie glanced at his watch and grumbled "Ready to get this awkward night over with?"

"Not one bit." Bill replied with an equally deep grumble.

"Go, go." Fleur kissed her husband gently.

"We will see you boys in the morning." Aurora placed a kiss on Charlie's cheek before watching the boys walk out of the house.

After three hours of being at the strip club Charlie and Bill were getting rather restless and felt awkward watching their brother get dance after dance from the worst girls in the club.

"I almost didn't come out tonight." Bill randomly says as he takes another sip of his tequila.

"Me either." Charlie replies.

"Fleur tried to seduce me with sexy lingerie." Bill gripped the glass in his hand at the thought of his wife walking around in that black thong and bra that only covered her nipples.

"Our women must think alike. Aurora did the same." Charlie laughed. "She wanted me to get all riled up at the club, so I could go home and properly ravish her."

"What do you say we get out of here and go fuck our wives huh?" Bill stood abruptly, throwing a wad of cash on the table.

"I'm with you there. Fleur and Aurora are a hundred times sexier than these girls." Charlie downed the last bit of his Rum and Coke before standing.

"You guys leaving already?" Percy asks as he steps down from the platform where he had just gotten a dance and whipping from a few of the strippers.

"Yeah. We're getting too old for this stuff." Charlie laughed

"Congrats brother." Bill hugged Percy awkwardly, then patted him on the back.

"I still can't believe you are getting married." Charlie laughed as he too gave an awkward hug.

"Three weeks." Percy replied as he downed a shot of whatever was sitting on the table.

Percy was quickly pulled away by a taller black chick with fake boobs and way too much makeup. "Audrey better never find out about his tastes in women." Bill laughed.

They made it outside and walked slowly to the apparition point. Once they reached the back of the Alley they both took out their wands and apparated outside the front door to Shell Cottage. "You think the girls will be mad that we came home early?" Charlie asks as he straightened his tie and button up shirt.

"Nah. They are probably sleeping already anyways." Bill replies as he places his hand on the door knob.

"I bet you five sickles that the soap operas are still on." Charlie smiled as bill opened the door. Sure enough the tv was still going and the soap opera was blaring. The girls no where in sight though.

"Hmm. I wonder if they went up stairs to bed?" Bill set his wallet, and jacket on the table beside the front door and made his way up the stairs with Charlie on his heals.

"You like this don't you?" Aurora's voice could be heard from the master bedroom.

"Oui." Fleur gasps.

The men stopped at the top of the stairs to look at one another with confused expressions.

"I bet you wish you were sucking off Charlie right now?" Aurora mumbled, and Charlies eyes widened.

"Oui." Fleur gasped again

Both the men were shocked to be hearing these obscene things coming out of their wives mouths. Sure, they both had heard them before, but only in the moments of passion they shared. The men shared a glance before slowly creeping over to the door that had been left a crack open. What they saw completely shocked them both.

Fleur was sprawled out on the bed in her lingerie with Aurora in between her legs sucking and finger fucking her. Aurora's red crotchless panties were on full view to the men as she wiggled her ass in the air when she sucked Fleur's clit. "Orora. Eu are so gewd at zat." Fleur gasped as she twiddled her nipples.

"And you are so wet for me." Aurora chuckled causing vibrations to move across Fleur's clit. "I love it when the men go out so us girls can get our…"

"Girl ime." Fleur giggled as her back arched against the mattress.

Charlie swallowed and looked over at his older brother in shock. Bill's face was completely dazed and his eyes glassed over as he looked through the bedroom door.

"You wish this finger was my husbands cock, don't you?" Aurora said loudly as she sat back on her knees and slid her fingers in and out of Fleur's pussy. "I'll have you know he's a lot thicker than this finger. He would stretch this pussy in ways that would make you scream."

At this point Bill and Charlie had pushed the door so it was open most of the way now. They stood there watching as their women made out in nothing but their sexiest lingerie. Charlie had to admit that it turned him on watching his wife suck Fleur's clit.

Fleur bit her lip seductively. "Oui. Charlie as been en my vantazies vor ears." Fleur replied in between moans. "Coom ere." Fleur grabs Auroras long braid pulling her on top. "Kees me."

Aurora leaned down placing her forehead on Fleurs. Her ass looked perfect from the angle Bill was looking at it. "I wish I could never stop kissing you love." With that she passionately connected lips with the beautiful blonde who was coming undone underneath her.

The moans that were coming from the room echoed off the walls in the hallway. Bill looked down to see that he was sporting a rather large tent in his pants, and that his younger brother had a similar one going on.

"I wish I could suck your amazing clit while you sucked off my husbands enormous cock." Aurora said as she removed her lips from Fleurs "You want that?"

"Jus as mooch as eu vant Beel to be fuckin eu reit no." Fleurs French accent was getting heavier.

Bill felt a little strange watching Aurora wiggle her tight ass as she made out with his wife, but there was no way he was turning away now. It turned him on more than ever before.

"I would give anything to have Bill fuck me hard." Aurora replied, and Bill shivered. "I know you don't like it when he is rough during the full moon…but I want it. God I want it so bad." Aurora wined as she kissed down Fleurs pale stomach.

"Charlie dozen't fuck ard?" Fleur asks as she squirms.

"Oh, he does, but I want that pure wolf lust that is completely insatiable as you describe." Aurora responds as she licks Fleurs clit once again. "I want to feel the pain of Bills cock pumping into me."

Bill and Charlie share an equally awkward glance not knowing what to do. Should they let their presence be known or should they go back down stairs and to the inn and try to forget any of this ever happened?

"Shuld ve breek owt ze toyz?" Fleur chuckled she sat up on her elbows.

"Which one do you want?" Aurora pulled back from fleurs pussy just in time to see the panic on Fleurs face.

"Beel." Fleur gasped as she looked toward the door, scooting herself up on the bed and covering her chest with her hands.

Aurora spun around just as hastily to look see the men standing in the doorway. "Charlie." She inhaled.

The men didn't know what to say. Both of their eyes were wide and their mouths open.

"How long have you been standing there?" Aurora's face was red, and her lips swollen from sucking Fleurs clit.

"Long enough." Charlie shifted his legs, so the zipper wasn't digging into the tip of his manhood.

"How…" Bill had to take a breath before continuing to speak "How long has this been going on?"

"A vile." Fleur was quiet with her response.

"Quite a while." Aurora also responds as she sits up, not bothering to cover her sleek and sexy body. Her nipples poked visibly through the lace bra, and Bill couldn't help but look at them. Fleur had nice breasts, but they weren't nearly as large as Aurora's.

Fleur noticed the tent in the men's pants first, then leaned forward to whisper something in Aurora's ear. Aurora's eyes traced down Bill and Charlie's bodies quickly before stopping at the zippers that were straining to stay in place. Her grin made Charlie blush.

"Puis-je séduire Bill?" Aurora said in French, but the mention of Bills name made him flinch.

"Seulement si je peux avoir Charlie?" Fleur responded also in French but this time it was Charlie flinching. Charlie ran his hand through his hair and cleared his throat.

Without hesitation Aurora and Fleur gave each other wicked smiles before they stood from the bed and walked slowly over to the men. Aurora to Bill and Fleur to Charlie. Aurora quickly glanced over at her husband who was watching her in amazement. She smirked when he nodded giving his approval for her to be with Bill. He turned his head once Fleur touched his cock, forgetting all about his wife and his brother.

"Hey handsome." Aurora places her hand on Bills chest over the blue t-shirt he was wearing, and slowly circles his abs before lowering it to the tent in his pants. He gripped her wrist tightly forcing her to stop her movements.

He growled, and his pupils dilated from pure lust. His cock twitched at the contact. "Fuck." Was his only response before crashing his lips down to Aurora's, The kiss was practically savage. He snaked his hand around to the back of her neck forcing her to gasp, so he could gain access to the inside of her mouth. Aurora pulled back to see the yellowish glow in his eyes.

Fleur made the first move on Charlie, not giving him a chance to speak before forcibly kissing him. He gave in willingly allowing her to feel all over his body. Her hands quickly unfastened the buttons on his shirt and pulled it open to reveal his sexy toned chest. Without hesitation she pushed the offending article of clothing to the floor, leaving his chest completely bare.

The women looked at each other again, smiling before returning to the sexy red heads. "You are wearing far too many clothes Mr. Weasley." Aurora smiles as she lifts Bills shirt and he removes it immediately. His chest wasn't as toned as Charlies, but it was nice none the less. "Still too much." She winked before going down on her knees. Her small hands made quick work of his belt and zipper on his pants. She pulled the jeans down rapidly leaving him in only his black boxers. She looked back up at him with a wicked grin as she moved her fingers under the elastic band, slowly pulling down the black fabric. Stopping just as the top of his cock was about to be in view.

Charlie grabbed Fleur's butt, lifting her off the floor and carrying her to the bed. She giggled as he laid her down, pulled his slacks down along with his boxers. Fleur gasped at the sight of his thick cock. Sure, it wasn't as long as Bill's but it was curved in a way that would do the trick perfectly. Charlie dropped to his knees between Fleurs legs, spreading her knees apart to reveal the glistening pink folds. "Yees Charlie. Eat me." Fleur practically begged. How could Charlie refuse. He lowered his face down into her moist cavern, sucking and licking feverishly. "Mmm, you have no idea how good you taste witch." Charlie mumbled as he dipped his tongue inside of her body. She squirmed and moaned.

Bill growled again making Aurora smile. He looked down at her deep brown eyes and wanted nothing more than to throw her on the bed beside his wife and fuck her until she was battered and bruised. But he resisted the urge just to see what she would do to him first.

She licked her lips as she slowly slipped the fabric down his legs. His large cock sprung free in her face, making her gasp. It was long, the tip was purplish and already leaking pre-cum. Fleur wasn't lying when she said it was ten inches of pure heaven.

"Aurora." His deep husky voice send shivers down her spine. She grasped his cock in her hands and slid it into her mouth. Bill reached forward and pressed the back of her head forcefully pushing his cock down her throat. Aurora moaned around his cock, sending vibrations up his body, forcing his hips to push forward again and again. He was extremely turned on from the sight of his brothers wife sucking his cock. "Fuck that feels amazing."

Aurora pulled her mouth off of him slowly, with a loud popping noise as she sucked the tip. Bill grunted, and it sounded animalistic, which turned Aurora on. She winked as she continued to suck and play with the head of his cock with her tongue. She licked and nipped and kissed all the way up and down the ten inches.

Fleur looked over toward her husband who was standing naked in front of her best friend and his brother's wife. He continued to force his large cock down Aurora's throat, both women moaned. Fleur's head snapped back to Charlie once he placed one of his fingers inside of her, adding another one quickly. Charlie smiled as he began to circle her clit with his tongue and pump his finger inside the witch. "I loved watching my wife finger fuck you." He mumbled into her pussy.

"Me tu." Fleur managed to breathe out. "She es gud. Eye luv fukin er." Charlie just chuckled.

"Fuck Aurora…" Bill moaned and groaned as the beautiful witch continued her movements over his hard manhood. She was driving him completely mad in ways that Fleur had never done. Sure, Fleur would give him head, but never so far that she gagged over and over.

Aurora pulled her mouth off with a slurping sound. "If that's what you want." She teased.

Bill smiled down at her and yanked her hair. "Up witch." He demanded, and she quickly obliged. "Turn around." She narrowed her eyes questioning his motives but did what he asked without complaint. Bill moved quickly, sucking and nipping at her neck as his hands moved down across her back and to the fabric over her bum. She moaned once his fingers found the opening in her crotches panties.

"Fuk Charlee…" Fleur squirmed feeling the familiar cramping in her stomach, signaling that she was about to explode. Fleur opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Just heavy breathing. Her body began to shake, and goose bumps covered her breasts and stomach. "Charlee, yez…" Fleur shouted as she came all over Charlie's face. He licked and sucked slurping it all up.

Charlie pulled back, wiped his face then chuckled as he stood up. "Brother, your wife tastes amazing."

Bill looked toward Charlie with a huge smile before smacking Aurora's ass hard enough to leave a hand print. "And your wife sure knows how to suck a guy off."

"Charlee." Fleur was sitting on the edge of the bed now, with her legs wrapped around Charlie's. "Vat du eu vant?"

Charlie looked back to the blonde witch with a chuckle. "I want you to ride my cock."

She bit her lip, leaned down and kissed the tip of his thick manhood. She stood up, placing a passionate kiss on his lips. He moaned as she pushed him roughly onto the bed. Her hands moved up her body sexily moving to the back of her bra and unlatching it. She quickly threw the black thin fabric across the room, doing the same with her thong. She stood completely naked between Charlies legs as he watched her without blinking. He didn't want to miss a second of this. Her hand snaked down her own chest before dipping into her woman hood. She pulled her hand back and sucked on her fingers.

"Fuck that's hot." Charlie moaned, and Fleur smiled. "Now climb on top." He ordered but she shook her head.

"Not yeet." She wanted to taste his cock. She quickly lowered her head to his manhood, making quick work with her tongue.

Bill had removed Aurora's bra and was now sucking on one of her nipples. She arched her back, begging for more. Her stomach rubbing across his erect penis. He circled her nipple, pinched the other one. Her hands were gripping tightly in his long main, pulling every time he bit her nipple.

"Bill." She breathed, and he looked up at her. "Fuck me." She practically begged. He removed his mouth from her nipple, kissing up her neck then too her mouth.

"You still taste like Fleur's pussy." Bill says as he licks her lips.

Aurora smiled pulling him down for a fiery kiss. She continued to kiss him as she walked backward to the bed. She sat down on the edge, then laid back. Her head falling inches away from her husbands. She placed her feet on the bed and spread her legs revealing her puffy pink pussy in between the fabric of her crotchless panties, that was already dripping in anticipation.

Charlie looked over to his wife who had just laid next to him with a smile. Bill was towering over her with pure lust in his eyes. Charlie felt a little twinge of jealousy but that quickly faded once Fleur climbed on top of him, rubbing her pussy on his manhood. She wiggled her hips before raising up and placing the tip of his manhood at her entrance. Sliding down slowly so just the tip was inside of her, then back up again. She did that over and over again until Charlie was fed up with it. He thrust his hips upward just as Fleur came down.

"Fuuuk." Fleur cried as Charlie's cock filled her completely in one thrust.

Bill grabbed ahold of his cock, swiping the tip up and down on Aurora's clit. She smiled up at him, as he pushed into her at turtle like speeds. His long cock pushing so far in that she could have sworn she felt him completely inside her stomach. It felt amazing. When he pulled back out she felt a shiver run down her spine and she arched her back. Aurora opened her eyes to see that Fleur was bouncing up and down on Charlie's cock. It was an amazing sight to see.

"That's right." Bill growled "Watch my wife fuck your husband while I pump inside of you." Bill wasn't normally one to speak dirty like this, but he just couldn't help it at the moment. "Want me to fuck you harder?"

Aurora moaned "Please." She begged.

Bill started thrusting in and out of her faster and faster until her breasts began to bounce up and down. Aurora quickly glanced back to Bill and it was an incredible sight. His bare chest and waist, sweat making his pale skin glisten in the light. Not to mention the look of pure pleasure on his face as he thrust deeply inside of her, making her moan louder. Bill pulled out and smacked Aurora on the thigh. "Roll over." He demanded, and she did as he said. Her womanhood already missing the warmth of his cock. She was on all fours now. Without warning he slammed back inside of her and she screamed.

Charlie opened his eyes seeing his wife's breasts bouncing beside his head as his brother drove into her. He reached up, taking ahold of one of her nipples. Tweaking it roughly like she always wanted. Her eyes met his and she smiled. Fleur continued to raise and wiggle her hips over Charlie's cock like a pro, but soon Charlie felt the need to take over control. He leaned back, placing a soft kiss on Aurora's lips before sitting up and rolling Fleur over so she was on the bottom.

Fleur loved the vision above her. Aurora's face was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "Kees me." Fleur asked

"Always love." Aurora responded as she placed her lips on Fleurs

"Fuck." The men both said in unison.

"That's the hottest thing I've ever seen." Charlie chuckled as she pushed his already straining cock into Fleurs pussy.

"Your wife is so tight." Bill was biting his lip as he thrust hard in and out of Aurora. "Mine barely fits and you are twice as thick. How do you now come…" He breathed as a knot built up in his stomach.

"Oh, I come really fast once we start fucking." Charlie responded to Bills comment as he fucked Fleur. Fleur wasn't nearly as tight as Aurora and Charlie liked it. This a way he could last more than two minutes.

The women were frantically making out as the men drove into them. The four of them moving in sync with each other, breathing heavily, and moaning loudly.

Bill pulled Aurora's braid until she was sitting upwards with her back against his chest. He pounded inside of her as he wrapped his arm around her chest to feel her breasts.

Charlie couldn't take it any longer, Fleur was so warm and all of the noises in the room made him reach his breaking point first. He pulled out of Fleur gripping his cock tightly. "Suck me."

Fleur quickly got on all fours, bobbing her dead up and down on Charlies cock.

Aurora opened her eyes just in time to see Charlie explode his seamen inside Fleurs mouth. Fleur sucked and swallowed until all of it went down her throat. Charlie could hardly stand when her mouth was removed from his limp cock.

Fleur pulled Charlie down onto the bed beside her, they both scooted up and Fleur curled up on his chest as they watched Bill fuck Aurora frantically. Both Bill and Aurora had lots of stamina and neither one wanted to stop any time soon.

"Like what you see?" Bill smiled at the two people leaning against the headboard watching them fuck. He slid his cock in and out of her feeling the build up coming fast. She was just too tight for him to last as long as he normally could.

"Yez." Fleur replies as she begins to stroke Charlie's cock.

"So, fucking hot." Charlie responded as his wife smirked. She looked like a goddess the way her breasts bounced under Bills large hands.

"So, you want wolf like lust huh?" Bill growled in Aurora's ear and she moaned uncontrollably.

"Yes. Please." She bedded as he let go of her breasts and pushed her down into the bed and roughly flipped her over. He took her ankles, raising them up in the air so she was bent like a pretzel and started slamming into her with so much force, the bed was moving into the wall. "Fuuuuck." Aurora shouted as the pain of his cock hitting as far as it could go. She instantly came shouting his name and reaching out her hand to grip onto Charlie's ankle.

Bill thrust a few more times hard before he stopped once his cock was buried inside of her. He came like an explosion. His hot seed inside of his brother's wife. He pulled out of her and panted. He watched as his cum dripped out of her pussy.

Aurora scooted beside Fleur snuggling into her warm naked body. Bill laid behind Aurora wrapping his arm around her waist. The four of them cuddled on the king size bed completely naked and happy. All of their hearts were pounding and the entire room smelled of sex.

A few moments passed and they all were finally breathing normally. Aurora sat up leaning over Fleur with a smile. "Round two?" She winked and Fleur grinned.

"Oui." Fleur kissed Aurora roughly making the men moan.

"Definitely." The men agreed and promptly started moving into positions that suited them.

"We should let them have more girl's nights." Bill laughed as Aurora took his cock in her mouth.

"Once a week at least." Charlie laughed as Fleur did the same.

"As lung as eye can ave Oorora tu myzelv evri oonce en a vile." Fleurs accent was almost too thick for Charlie to make out what she said. It took him a moment to figure it out, but once he did he smiled at his wife.

"Yeah. We can't have you guys coming in here and ruining our play time." Aurora laughed. "We were about to break out the toys when you two showed up."

"Toys?" The boys looked between each other with wicked smiles.

"Oh boy. What have we started?" Aurora and Fleur both laughed when the men stepped away in search of the toys.

Charlie picked up Aurora's bag looking through it before tipping it upside down. Three large dildos', a few vibrators, anal plugs, some lube and a double-sided dildo fell to the floor.

Bill hastily grabbed the double-sided dildo from the floor and grinned. "How does this work?"

"Can we watch you two use it?" Charlie asked looking like a little kid in a candy store.

"Yes." The women both said as they started making out frantically.

"Throw me the anal plugs." Aurora winked at her husband who chucked and shook his head. Fleur moaned.

"You like anal?" Bill's eyes widened. "Since when?"

"Since I fucked her up the ass last month." Aurora replied as she stuck the plug in her mouth wetting it before slowly pushing it inside Fleur's asshole. Both of the men immediately got hard ons again at the thought. "I like it too by the way." Aurora says with a wink at Charlie.

The rest of the night and following morning revolved around the four of them fucking uncontrollably.


End file.
